crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
UCR Armed Forces
(Going under revision) Formation (Wip) Branches UCR Army (wip) UCR Air Force (wip) UCR Marines (Wip) UCR Navy (wip) Fleets Skyverse Home fleet *1st District Defense Fleet (50 Ships) *2nd District Defense Fleet (50 Ships) *3rd District Defense Fleet (50 Ships) *37th Repair and Supply Fleet (25 Ships) Andromeda Expeditionary Force *110th Azard Task force (15 Ships) *91st Fleet (75 Ships) *5th Fleet (20 Ships) *12th Repair and Supply Flotilla (15 Ships) Milky Way Fleet *Northern Sector Defense Fleet (200 Ships) *Western Defense Fleet (150 Ships) *Eastern Defense Fleet (150 Ships) *Southern Defense Fleet (125 Ships) *55th Repair and Supply Fleet (75 Ships) Special Forces (wip) Andromeda Branch The Andromeda Branch is a Expeditionary type force tasked with the exploration and research of the Andromeda Galaxy. The Andromeda Branch was first founded in 2559 and has since then participated in numerous Expeditionary/Good will operations in the neighboring Galaxy. The Andromeda Branch's most well known and famous contribution was during the Vagan Conflict, where the information they've gathered on the Galaxy helped ISAF Forces against the Vagan Empire. They also contributed to the downfall of the Vagan Gonverment and help establish the New Rotania Republic in it's place. The Andromeda Branch makes use of different equipment than that of the regular UCR forces, such as the '''Type-09E '''Armor, a mass production version of the Spec Ops '''Type-09S '''Armor and equipment that would come eventually become common place with the regular forces in the near future. Equipment Firearms *Morita M30A1 Assault Rifle: The latest assault rifle from Mortia, the M30A1 is the intended successor of the M29 Assault Rifle series, which has been in service since 2538. Currently, the M30A1 is only operated by Special Forces units but is due to enter full service with all branches by 2577. The rifle fires 12.7mm munitions and can load a clip containing 80 rounds. *Morita M31A3 DMR: The Morita M31A3 DMR is the prefered rifle of the UCR Army and UCR Marines. The M31A3 can make use of serveral attachments, including grenade launchers and shotguns. The M31A3 makes use of several different types of 7.62mm ammuniton. *Morita XXX Sniper Rifle: The Morita XXX Sniper Rifle is the current sniper rifle system used by UCR Marksmen. The Sniper itself uses 15mm Ammunition of various types and is equipped with a 20x Zoom Scope. Due to the cost of this sniper rifle, most Marksmen use the M31A3 instead. *Morita M22 PDW: The M22 PDW is the standard sidearm of all UCR Servicemen. It's apperance was inspired by the UNSC's M6 Series, but it uses a slightly smaller round for more storage capacity and higher rate of fire. *Morita M25 SMG: (Wip) *Morita M203 SAW: (Wip) *Mortia M33 Shotgun: (Wip) Misc. (Wip) Armor Systems (Wip) Vehicles and Ships (wip) Ground Vehicles *Stonewell Type-61 Main Battle Tank:(Wip) *Stonewell IAV Beatrice: (Wip) *Stonewell MBR-04A4 Destroid Tomahawk: (Wip) *Stonewell ADR-03A5 Destroid Cheynne: (Wip) *Stonewell HWR-00 Destroid Monster: (Wip) *Stonewell ARV-2: (wip) *Stonewell HAVw A6 Juggernaut: (Wip) *Stonewell HAVw A7 Othea: (wip) *Stonewell SB-01: (Wip) Mobile Suits *RGM-109 Heavygun: (Wip) *RGE-G1150 Adele: (Wip) Aircrafts *Grunder/Stonewell/Morita FA-1 Fand *L.A.I/Stonewell/Grunder ADF-01 Adastrea *L.A.I/Stonewell VF-19 *Grunder/Stonewell VF-171 Nightmare Plus *L.A.I/Stonewell ATC-23 Minerva *L.A.I/Stonewell HAT-2 Mother Goose *L.A.I/Grunder VB-10 Shadow Ships *Nympth Class Cruisers and Sub-Classes: (Wip) *Amadeus Class Assault Carrier: (Wip) *Island Class Carrier-Battleship: (Wip) *Aegis Class Stealth Assault Ship: (Wip) *Javelin Class Stealth Escort Carrier: (Wip) *Quarter Class Light Battle Cruiser: (Wip) *Kestrel Class Stealth Battle Cruiser: (Wip) *Stargazer Class Stealth Destroyer: (Wip) Engagements *New Dawn Conflict (2553-2556) *Operation against the Hand of Tonituri (2557) *Wraith Conflict (2558) *Three Month Conflict (2558) *Vagan Conflict (2573-2576) *Exon Rebellion (2576) *UCR/UNSC Conflict (2576) Category:Organization Category:UCR